You're Just A Little Bit Camera Shy
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Kai has hated Nagasumi from the day the human boy took Sun from him. Or... So He thought. Shonen-Ai! Kai x Nagasumi. Yes, you heard me right!


**A/N: I present you a Kai x Nagasumi fic! Yes, you heard me right. When I first saw **_**My Bride Is A Mermaid/Seto no Hanayome**_**, I liked it. And when Kai came in, I shipped him with Nagasumi! *fangirl scream* Yay! Fastforward to today, after listening to a couple of songs, especially **_**Camera Shy-School Boy Humor**_**, an idea popped in my head. And this fic was born! (Sorry if Kai is a bit OOC)**

* * *

Sun Seto was my love. Her beauty and kindness .. I adored it. Her smile was sweet, her voice was tender loving. Her hair was a beautiful golden. Everything about her was perfect.

And I could have married her. Then came Nagasumi Michishio. He stole her. He stole my love. Nagasumi stole Sun. _My _Sun! The love of my life. I hated him for that. I hated how Sun acted around him. How much she loved _him_.

Or... was it the other way around?

Did I actual hate how _Nagasumi _loved Sun? No?! I am Kai Mikawa! There is no way that...

... That I am jealous of _Sun_. I should be jealous of _Nagasumi_! Hell, I shouldn't be jealous at all! I am Kai! KAI MIKAWA! I AM NEVER JEALOUS!

I hate Nagasumi. I hate Nagasumi! He stole my love. My future wife! I should hate him! Him! Not Sun! No! Not my love! I can't hate Sun! She's... She's the one I admire. I adore her with all my heart. She is the picture of beauty. Of perfection. She's everything I wanted. I loved her since the first day I met and saw her. How can she pick that... that imbecile over me!? I can't believe it. I still can't! It just baffles me!

That's it. I've had enough! I am officially enraged. I left and headed for Nagasumi's house. I angrily knocked on the door, but no one answered. I did this a few more times, becoming more furious by the minute.

"Nagasumi Michishio!" I screamed. "Open this door this instant!"

Still, no one came. I swiftly brought out my katana and knocked the door down. I was shocked to find out that no one was home. Or so I thought. I heard the sound of water running before it finally stopped. Someone was still home. I figured out it was coming from the bathroom. I immediately rushed over there. I didn't bother to knock on the door, thinking that Sun or Lunar, cause at this point, I didn't really care. I kicked the door down.

"Where is Naga-" I stopped halfway through.

In the bathtub... Was Nagasumi. Shock plastered on his face.

"K-KAI?! WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING HERE?!" He cried, shaking.

"What am I...? I'm here for... for Miss Sun!" I replied.

"Well... Uh... Sh-She's not here, sorry." Nagasumi explained. "She left with my mom to buy food."

I sighed, and returned my katana back to its sheath. _Damn it..._

"... How dare you..." I muttered.

"... Huh?" Michishio was confused.

"How... dare you!" I screeched. I stomped up to the boy sitting in the bathtub, rage in my eyes.

"You... _You _took _my_ bride! I was supposed to marry her!"

Nagasumi frowned. "W-Well... T-Too bad! I'm sorry, but I have to marry Sun!"

That was it. That done it. I whipped my katana out again, ready to attack. The boy yelped, and brought up his hands in defense, flinching in fear. This was my chance.

But... But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't know why. Well... That's what my mind told me. My true self, however, knew why. No... It wasn't my true self. It... It was... It was my heart. Soon, my mind began to agree with my heart. And I finally knew why I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

I dropped my weapon. It fell on the floor with a klang. Nagasumi slightly withdrew his hands, blinking in confusion, yet he was still scared. My heart was pounding, and my hands were shaking. I couldn't think straight.

"Uh... Kai?" Nagasumi whimpered.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as I got closer to him. Nagasumi was frozen. It didn't even look like he was breathing. I was about three inches away from him. I gently placed my palm on his cheek, and calmly stroked it. I then leaned down, my heart beating even faster. I swore I could have heard his heart beating at the same pace. His face was a beet red, and he wasn't even moving. My breathe was shallow. I felt that I wasn't even breathing at all. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I didn't care.

"K-Kai? W-What are you doing?" Nagasumi squeaked.

I didn't answer his question. I just wanted to see if I was right about why I didn't hurt him. Our faces were now an inch apart. Our lips then made contact. And I officially knew my hunch was right.

I was right about why I didn't have the courage to hurt him. The reason is clear.

I was in love with Sun. But that changed. When Nagasumi came, I thought I was jealous of him. But I was actually jealous of Sun. She had Nagasumi. She gets to hear his voice. She gets to see him. And she gets to marry him.

Ever since I saw Nagasumi, I've been jealous of the one he was going to marry, not him.

I... I was in love with Nagasumi Michishio.

And I didn't deny it. I refused to deny it. I knew I should have, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was in love with him. I used to love Sun. But when she announced she was to be married, I was angered at the male marrying her. However, when I saw Nagasumi, I became jealous of Sun.

I then pulled away, expecting to see Nagasumi in shock. He was. Completely shocked. I sighed, and turned around. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Sorry about that." I simply said. "Couldn't control myself."

"H-Huh?! O-Oh! I... I-I... Uh..." Nagasumi couldn't find the right words to say.

"You're wondering why I did that?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah..."

I sighed. "You're such a fool."

Nagasumi was still confused. "What...?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"W-Well... I-I... Don't know."

_This is the fool I'm in love with..._

"You're more foolish than I thought." I said.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. But I still don't get it."

"You do realize what I just did earlier, right?"

"Uh, yeah. You... You kissed me!" Nagasumi shrieked at the last part.

"And why do you think I did that?" I asked, finally looking back at him, smirking.

The human was still astonished, not understanding anything, not putting two and two together.

I sighed as I plucked my blade, sliding it back into its sheathe.

"You're hopeless." I stated. "You still don't get it, do you Nagasumi?"

Said human boy blinked, as if something finally clicked into his mind. "Y-You're kidding!"

I smirked once again. "Oh, I'm not kidding Michishio."

"S-So, you kissed me... because... because you..."

"Yup."

"B-But why!? D-Don't you love Sun?!"

"You could say I used to."

Nagasumi gulped. "S-So... You're serious?"

I nodded. "Very serious."

"... Uh... You going to leave, yet?"

I chuckled. "Alright. I'll leave."

I turned around, ready to depart, when...

"Kai, wait!" Nagasumi cried.

I stopped, and my breathe seemed to stop.

"...What?" I asked.

Nagasumi exhaled. "S-So... You... Don't love Sun, anymore?"

I nodded.

"You... You love m-Kai?!"

I stared intensely into the human boy's eyes.

"You got it, Michishio." I was smirking.

Nagasumi was shaking. "Y-You actually l-love... M-M..."

I softly laughed at the sight of the boy trying to say the word.

"Y-You, Kai Mikawa... Is in love with... M-Me?!" He had trouble with the last part.

I patted his head, smiling. "Yup. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back home."

"I... I,uh, I don't understand. Why me?"

I blinked. He had a point. Why _do _I love this boy? Looking at him, it's kind of hard to explain. But, looking more deep into it, it is easy to see. He has become more of a grown man, and he has a nice personality.

"Well, what's not to love? You're becoming... Mature, if that's the right word you're looking for. And I suppose your personality is also nice. You know, I can see why Sun loves you." I chuckled at the last part.

"I'll see you in school, Michishio." I said before finally leaving.

* * *

Once again, I went to Nagasumi's home. And once again, he was home alone, except lying in the bathtub, he was studying. He yelped when he saw me enter his room.

"K-K-Kai!? Y-You're h-here! Again!" He cried.

"What's wrong with me visiting you?" I questioned.

"W-Well... I guess nothing... But why?!"

"Why? I am Kai Mikawa! I can do whatever I want! Meaning I can visit _you_ whenever I want!"

Nagasumi gulped, shrinking. "...So... You wondering where Sun's at?"

"No, not really."

"O-Oh... Okay."

I suppose he still feels awkward about what happened. "Did you tell Miss Sun about what happened?"

"H-Huh? Oh... Uh... No. Why do you ask? Are you still in love with me?!"

My jaw dropped at the last part. "R-Repeat, please."

"Repeat what?"

"Th-That last part."

"...Uh, are you still in love..." Nagasumi stopped, realizing what he had said. His face turned red.

"What was that, Michishio?"

"N-Nothing!"

I frowned. I approached the human, and tightly gripped his shirt, pulling him forward.

"I can see through your lies, Michishio! Tell me, now!" I hissed.

"I'm not lying, Kai!" Nagasumi snapped.

"I know you said something, and you're going to tell me!"

"I did not!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"FINE! I asked you if you're still in love with me!"

At those words, both of us fell silent. I felt a familiar feeling in my chest. My heart began to beat at a fast pace. It was happening again. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him again. Nagasumi was breathing heavily, the color red was spread across his face, and so was mine. I pulled him slightly closer, then I placed my lips on his. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help it. I know I should have a thing for females, and I know he has a bride-to-be... But that didn't matter at all to me. I just kissed him. Again. I didn't want to deny a thing, deny my love for him. And even though I shouldn't be in love with Nagasumi, I couldn't help it.

Nagasumi... He's so gentle. And... Now he's a bit mature. He's respectful, and not self-centered. He's practically what a girl would want. Not rough, not mean, not cruel, not narcissistic. He's... He's perfect. And I love it. I released my grip on Nagasumi's shirt, and pulled him into an embrace. I was shocked when he approved of it. Hope sweeped within me, only for it to fly away after Nagasumi pushed me.

"Wh-What am I doing!?" He screeched.

I blinked, then nervously laughed. "Oh... Uh... Sorry."

Nagasumi gulped. "H-H-Huh?! O-Oh! I-I, uh, it's okay, man... Well... I think it's okay..."

Both of us were still sitting down in silence, faces beet red.

"...Nagasumi?"

""U-Uh, yes?!"

"When are you going to marry Sun?"

"Oh... Um... I'm not sure..."

"So, you're marrying her, yet you do not know when?"

Nagasumi frowned. "S-So?!"

I chuckled as I crawled up to the human boy.

"K-Kai... Wh-What are you doing?" He whimpered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wh... Wh-What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean."

"I asked you what the hell are you doing!" Nagasumi shrieked.

"Watashi wa eigo o hanasenai." I simply said, edging closer as the human backed away.

"I know you speak English, Kai, you're not fooling me!" The raven-haired boy hissed.

Eventually, he backed into the wall, and was trapped.

"K-Kai, I would really appreciate it if you would cut this out!" He cried.

"Cut what out?" I questioned in a toneless voice, heart beating even more faster.

"Kai, I'm serious! Quit it!" Nagasumi hissed, face getting redder as I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

I didn't do a thing for a while, causing Nagasumi to think I quitted. Sadly, well for him, he thought wrong.

"U-Um... Kai?" He squeaked. "Y-You okay? You going to stop now?"

_...Nagasumi..._

"Ka-Kai... What are you..."

I didn't let him finish. I smashed my lips against his. At this point, I didn't really care about why I shouldn't do such a thing. I suppose you can say my love was turning into... lust. I hope not. I'm not usually like this.

Am I?

If I am, I hope it won't overtake me. I don't want Nagasumi to get the wrong idea. I just... love him. A simple love. It's not a sexual desire. It's like... Uh... A school-kid crush type of love... Yeah. I'll go with that!

I slightly deepened the kiss, and Nagasumi clumsily accepted. I tried to be as gentle as I could, and luckily, I was gentle.

...Okay. I wasn't that gentle. I snaked my arm around his lithe body, pulling him closer. In the midst of it, I swore I heard a small giggle, but I brushed it off. After what seemed like a beautiful eternity, I pulled away.

I lightly smiled before standing up. "You get it now, Nagasumi?"

Said boy gulped. "I-I... Y-Yeah... I guess."

"Alright."

"Uh... Kai?

"Hm?"

"So, you're not joking. You're... You're actually in... in...

"In love with you?" I finished.

Nagasumi nodded. "Y-Yeah... And you love me because...?"

"Well... In my eyes, you're perfect. Not self-centered, respectful, and gentle." I explained. "I can clearly see why Miss Sun loves you, along with others."

"I-I see..."

"Mm. Now you see."

Nagasumi didn't say anymore, so I left. I slowly walked into the kitchen, and saw Miss Sun.

"Oh! Hello, Kai. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I... I just wanted to visit Nagasumi."

"Wow! It's good to know that you want to get to know him!"

"Yeah. It's... It's great." I said before finally leaving the house.

I sighed as I strolled down the side walk, yet I still felt pretty good.

"K-Kai! Wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks. Was Nagasumi chasing after me? Or was...

"Hold on! I wanna talk to you!"

I turned around, and saw the human running towards me.

"Kai Mikawa! Wait up!"

I blinked in confusion as he finally caught up.

"K-Kai... You're serious... You're serious about... About being in love with me? And you're no longer in love with Sun?!"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes. Why? You didn't get it the first time?"

Nagasumi gulped. "W-Well, I did. But I, uh, just wanted to make sure."

I laughed, causing the black-haired boy to blush. I patted his head.

"Nagasumi, you really are stupid."

"E-Excuse me?! D-Did you just call _me s_tupid?!"

He was fuming as I continued to cackle. I apologize, and he managed to calm down, yet his face was still beet red.

"H-Hey, Kai?"

"Huh? What?"

"W-Well... I-I was wondering if... If you can... You know... Visit me everyday?"

I blinked. "...What?"

"Um... Can you visit me everyday? Y-You don't have to if you don't want to."

I smiled. "Oh. Well... I'd be glad to visit you everyday."

* * *

**A/N: *fangirl scream* Why do people not ship these guys!? They're so adorable together! Really people... START THE KAI X NAGASUMI LOVE! Oh, and Kai said "I do not understand English."**


End file.
